


Stuck on Small

by fxvixen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxvixen/pseuds/fxvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev loves that Yaku is small. He loves it; he can’t get enough of it. </p><p>Yaku hates it. He fucking hates it, and Lev is well aware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck on Small

Lev loves that Yaku is small. He loves it; he can’t get enough of it.

Yaku hates it. He _fucking_ hates it, and Lev is well aware.

But Lev loves it _so much_ that he can’t really _help_ bringing it up; his love for Yaku’s smallness just kinda overflows from his thoughts and pour out of his mouth.

Like when they hold hands, “Your hand fits inside mine, Yaku-san! I can hold your entire hand!” Said hand proceeds to crush his own, and Lev can’t quite believe the small hand has that kind of power.

Or when it’s especially sunny out, “Wow, Yaku! You’re so small that I can cover all of you with my shadow!”

Ok, Lev thinks that particular shin kick was uncalled for because Lev was _trying_ to keep Yaku’s face out of the sun, like a good boyfriend.

He _knows_ that Yaku hates that he’s small, but Lev really just can’t help being amazed by it.

 

* * *

 

“Mori?”

“Hmm?”

“I can hold you in my arms and still touch my opposite shoulder, isn’t that amazing?”

Yaku slowly rises onto his elbows form where he was laying against Lev’s chest. His narrowed eyes are focused on Lev’s face.

Lev smiles wide, knowing he made a mistake while hoping that he can possibly cute his way out of it.

Yaku just closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“Lev. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t knee you in the crotch right now.”

Lev’s eyes widen, and he opens his mouth to defend himself but all that comes out is, “Uuuhhhh...”

Realizing that Lev isn’t going to say anything intelligent, Yaku’s face twists into something sad and frustrated. He looks off to the side.

“Why do you do that? You _know_ I hate it.”

Lev tries to speak but is cut off.

“I know that you get some kind of kick out of it, but I hate it, ok? I hate that _everything_ about me is small. So, please, just….knock it off already.” He says it angrily, but all Lev can see on his face is sadness.

Lev frowns. “But, not _everything_ about you is small.”

Yaku gives Lev his patented ‘I Know You’re Not Actually Stupid, So Why Are You Saying This?’™ look.

“Yes, it is, Lev, and you’re always the first to point it out.”

Lev shakes his head. “No, Mori, you’re wrong. _You_ are small, but nothing _about_ you is small.”

Yaku continues to look at him like he’s gone off his rocker.

Lev thinks for a minute, rubbing Yaku’s back as he looks for what he wants to say. “Well, for one, your personality is big; lots of people are intimidated by you.”

“As they should be.” His words are confident, but his tone is flat.

Lev keeps going, determined. “You have a big voice, too! I can always hear you from across the room.”

Yaku looks like he’s trying to figure out where Lev is going with this.

“You have a big appetite….and Morisuke is a longer name than Lev. Oh! And you have a big punch! I should know.”

Yaku reluctantly smiles and rolls his eyes. Lev decides that Yaku is back in a good enough mood that he can be risky.

“ _And_ you have a big boyfriend,” Lev says cheekily, gesturing at himself with one hand.

Yaku narrows his eyes once more, but the smile doesn’t completely disappear; his head drops face down against Lev’s chest and he lets out a long sigh. Lev appreciates the warm feel of it, and feels glad that Yaku is back to being exasperated instead of sad.

“And, obviously, the biggest thing about you is your heart,” Lev finishes.

Yaku tilts his head up just enough to look at Lev quizzically.

“I mean, you love me, and I know that I annoy you a lot, but....you still say that you love me, so I know that your heart must be _huge_.”

Yaku’s face goes slack, cheeks flushing slightly.

Lev smiles at him a little sheepishly. “I see all these big things about you, and then when you’re right there with me, I remember, ‘Oh yeah, Mori is actually small!’ and I can’t help but think, ‘How do all these big things fit in such a little person?’ That’s amazing to me, that you are how you are.”

Lev barely catches the quickly forming red across Yaku’s face before it’s buried in his chest again.

“Lev, you idiot.”

Lev grins broadly, because Yaku only calls him an idiot in _that_ tone when he’s particularly fond of something that he’s done.

Lev reaches up to cup the back of Yaku’s head and leans down to press a small kiss onto the top of his head. He lingers a moment to nuzzle Yaku’s hair, before resting his head back down.

“You’re irritating…” is mumbled into his chest.

“I think what you meant to say was, ‘Lev, you’re the best boyfriend ever, the Ace of boyfriends!’”

“That’s definitely _not_ what I meant to say.”

“Eh?!”

Yaku lifts his head once more, smiling fondly. “What I _did_ mean to say was, ‘I love you, you dork.’”

As Lev inspects Yaku’s face, he only sees happiness and love, with no more sadness to be found.

Lev: 1 Insecurities: 0

Lev feels kind of proud of himself that he successfully comforted his boyfriend. His own love rises up, and he thinks his resulting smile might actually split his face, it’s gotten so big. Lev opens his mouth a few times to stretch his cheeks out.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“My smile hurts, I’m stretching it!”

Yaku snorts and shakes his head. “Come here, you moron.”

Yaku sneaks a hand behind Lev’s head to pull him closer while he leans up and their lips move together with familiarity and love.

Lev wraps his arms back around Yaku’s small body, and is once again amazed that this person, _his_ person, has a heart big enough to love him.

 

* * *

 

After this, Yaku still punches Lev for calling him small, but it’s more because of the blush that rests on his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for LevYaku week day one: infatuation. *sweats* i wrote this kinda fast so show me mercy
> 
> find me on tumblr: fxvixen


End file.
